


The Bond Between Us

by Setsuro_Mei



Series: From Life to Death, For Now and Forever [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending (Kind of), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kira has memories, Kira knows L's name, Kira survived, L builds him back up, Light kind of breaks down, Love, M/M, No other Kira except Light, Not angsty, OOC L, OOC Light, They know each other, how i wish it ended, it is ok, spoilers for L's real name, they are ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuro_Mei/pseuds/Setsuro_Mei
Summary: Light loves him. He loves Light.Kira hates him. He hates Kira.But Light and Kira are the same, and L Lawliet and L are the same.They are in love.They are the end of each other.They are themselves.





	The Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Not as depressing as it seems. I promise. They love each other! XD

Light shot up from the bed, breathless and panting. He whimpered under his breath, his white nightshirt and grey sweatpants clinging to his body. Sobs fought their way out of his throat, even as he tried to suppress it. 

"Light?" A quiet voice asked. L. "Love, what's wrong?" Strong but nimble arms embraced his tense body as L pulled him gently to his lap. He closed the computer and the current case that he was working on, giving his full attention to the sobbing male. 

Light quivered, shifting his head so that he could peer up into the warm dark eyes of his lover. The eyes that had once seemed so cold to him now embraced him. The eyes that were once swimming with suspicion and desire were now heartbreakingly tender with love and trust. Light had almost lost it, almost lost his lover, his best friend, his rival, his soulmate, his  _L_ just because he wanted something he did not deserve.

Tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall, unstopping and forceful. L's eyes widened before softening. 

"Hey, hey. Look at me. It's okay, I'm okay. Don't cry, Light." Soft fingers wiped away the dripping tears, tenderly pressing against his face. Light tiredly nuzzled into the warmth, desperately seeking the forgiveness of his lover. 

He cried, choking on the words that were on his tongue, but couldn't come out. At last, he managed to stutter out, "I am so sorry, Ryuuzaki. I am so sorry, L. I...I..." He broke off, burying his face into L's chest. 

L remained silent, letting Light cry out all of his anguish. After a while, his breathing grew more smooth, and his hands didn't clench as tightly against L's shirt.

"You okay?" L softly asked, gazing deep into Light's eyes. Eyes that were once cold and calculating were wet and open, acting like a book directly to Light's soul. L placed a chaste kiss on Light's forehead, trying to bring him back down from the throes of the past.

Light unconvincingly nodded his head, moving as if to go back down into the covers. L grabbed him, stopping him from moving anywhere or doing anything. 

"My heart, you need to talk to me. Let me take care of you." L almost begged. He was becoming slightly worried, his mind jumping to a thousand scenarios. But L knew. He always knew.

Light violently flinched, a few stray tears slipping out of his eyes. "I am so sorry, L." He whispered it so softly that L almost missed it. But he didn't. He never did.

L sighed, rubbing his thumbs gently across Light's smooth and fair cheeks. "Lawliet, my dear Kira. L Lawliet. You know that, mon amour."

Light whined, soft and low in his throat. 

L smiled, a tender smile that was just for Light. "Come dance with me, Light." He pulled him off the bed, the other man pliant and willing even as he murmured, "Right now?"

L softly chuckled as he grabbed his beloved by the waist. Light tentatively reached out for his shoulders, as if expecting a lashing. When L did nothing but kiss his soft lips, Light's grip firmed a bit, but still remained loose, as if he expected L to pull away at any second. L remained silent save for humming a low melody, waiting for his other half to start talking. He swayed their bodies, trying to calm down both his partner and himself. 

"Why are you with me, L?" Light murmured. "You are Justice. I am a serial killer. Why are you with Kira, your sworn enemy?"

L looked at him, long and tender and pouring out every bit of emotion in his body. "Light, why do you do this to yourself every time? Why do you insist on punishing yourself so badly?" 

"Because, Lawliet, this is wrong!" Light burst out. He harshly pulled away from L, tears once again beginning to flow down his cheeks. "I killed innocent people! I killed the ones I should have been protecting. I don't regret the criminals, L. I really don't! But I regret the ones who didn't deserve death." 

Light broke down, crumpling down to the floor. L dropped to his knees, once again pulling Light into a protective embrace. "Raye Penbar had a fiancee, and I took them away from each other! They loved each other, Lawliet! What right do I have to be happy with my love? Especially if he is the one who should kill me!" Light grabbed L by the shoulders. "Tell me, L Lawliet! _TELL ME WHY YOU TRUST ME SO MUCH! TELL ME WHY YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH!_ "

L smoothly yanked down Light, smoldering his trembling lips with his own chapped ones. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth, not even bothering to ask for submission. He licked everywhere, Light mewling quietly into his mouth. L paid him no heed, continuing on with a frenzy. He only pulled away when Light began to sway in his arms from the lack of oxygen. 

He smirked, eyes sparkling with mischievousness and something else; something more darker and dangerous. He leaned down towards Light, messing up his auburn hair.

“Kira. My Kira. This is why. The ability to dominate you into submission. The ability to hold your life in my hands as I teasingly hold it in-front of you. The ability to punish you by not killing you, but by forcing you to live with the one person you ever lost a game to.” L whispered right into Light’s ear, “The ability to call you _mine_.” He bit Light’s lobe, sucking it into his mouth and playing around with it.

Light whimpered, his hands reaching up to claw at L’s shoulders.

L smiled, but this time it was sweet and loving. “But Light, it’s the ability to say that I love you that allows me to trust you wholeheartedly.” L leaned his forehead against Light’s. “Because I love you, my Kira, my Light. And I am your L, your L Lawliet.”

Light nodded, eyes cast down. When L tilted his chin up, tears were gushing down. L grinned. Finally. 

“Come here, Darling.” He cooed softly. Light sniffled before shifting forward. Buring his face into L’s neck, he softly cried. L murmured soothing words, telling him that he loved him no matter what, that he would never leave him. At last, Light calmed down, pushing back to stare at L’s face adoringly.

”L Lawliet. My savior, my master. My life, my death. My hater, my lover. My justice, my reason.”

L hummed, pushing his nose into the warmth of Light’s neck. “ _Yours_.” Light sighed contentedly, embracing his lover tightly. 

_Ours._

  

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a soulmate to spend my time with...  
> D;
> 
> As far as this goes, this was an interlude of sorts. I have the second part in progress. They really do love each other with all their hearts. There minds are not broken; they are both in a safe and consensual relationship. It’s just that sometimes, Light regrets being Kira. And he falls into these moods. But they are ok. Also, L calls Kira as a term of endearment; he knows a part of his lover most people don’t. Light calls L ‘L’ or ‘L Lawliet’ for the same reason; because he knows a part of his lover other people don’t.
> 
> Don’t forget to comment! Comments fuel my fingers on the keyboard! XD


End file.
